


Destiny Trio

by akimi_desu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Island, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimi_desu/pseuds/akimi_desu
Summary: " One sky, one destiny. "





	Destiny Trio

“Hey, Sora, ever wondered what’s beyond the island?”

 Riku gestures as he gaze upon the sparkling blue sea.

 “Hmm...I don’t know...But I like being on the island.” Sora leans back onto the crooked paopu tree and yawns.

 “It’s just that, there could be anything out there.” Riku pauses for a moment. “Like, maybe other islands, maybe another world, maybe---Hey! Sora! Quit napping!”

 As Riku was expressing his thoughts halfway, he kicks the paopu tree to awoken the sleep Sora. Sora rolls and falls down with his hand touching his back of the head.

 “O-ouch...What was that for?!” Sora grins his teeth.

 Riku just silently look at Sora, with disappointment.

 “Well, well, off it you two!” Kairi comes out from nowhere and appears in between the two boys as she claps.

 Riku let a brief of his breath out while Sora stands up and cleans himself.

 “If you’re going to fight, why not have a sword fight?” Kairi brings two wooden swords in front of the boys. “Like you guys always do to settle arguments.” She smiles.

 Both faces brightens and grab the swords. As soon as they grab it, they were in their own battle stances.

 The sound of the wooden clanking onto each other made Sora and Riku got more excited and in focus onto the battle. They may have different opinions and sometimes argue, but they can’t deny that they love to battle with each other as their smiles appears onto their faces.

 Riku makes a heavy blow and Sora got unbalanced and falls down. Sora grins his teeth and grunts with pain.

 “What’s wrong, Sora? GIving up already?” Riku smirks as he points his sword onto Sora.

 “Look which one of us is winning!” Sora quickly returns and swings his sword onto Riku.

 Riku evades his attacks and holds his breath for a moment.

 “Why don’t we call it a day?” Kairi suddenly interrupts them, _again_.

 “Wh-!!”

 “Kairi!”

 “Well! It’s almost sunset and we should be going back.” Kairi pauses.

 She then shows her tongue playfully and giggles. “Hehe, it would be weird if you two were brothers.”

 Sora and Riku looked at each other and blushes a little.

 “Sorry that I kicked you.”

 “Sorry that I wasn’t paying attention.”

 Kairi giggles again as she sees the two boys being back together.

 “Ya know, I’m really glad that I was able to meet you two.” Kairi walks towards Sora and Riku. “I probably don’t have friends before I came to this island, well, at least I don’t remember.”

 The red scarlet hair girl reaches to the boys and turns her elbows to hug them.

 “Thank you for being friends with me.”

 The boys blushes again but Sora’s face got really red.

 “Thanks, Kairi.” Riku smiles.

 “Ye-yea-yeah! It me-means a lot, K-Kairi!” Sora stutters with his words.

 Kairi release them from her hug. “It feels like destiny brought us together.” The girl smiles again. “Well! Race you guys to the top! The last one has to get dinner!” and there she sprints off.

 “Hey!” Riku yelled. “You cheater!” and there he goes.

 Leaving Sora standing on the same place. “Wh-what?” H-Hey!!.” The brown hair boy’s legs starts moving as the scent of friendship lingers around.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ! this is akimi and thank you so much for reading!  
> this isn't the first time i write fanfic but it is the first time i put it up!!  
> i really hope that you've enjoy this small, light piece of destiny island trio!  
> i dont know if this is consider as headcanon but i really hope that you've enjoyed it ;;u;;  
> please look forward to more of this!


End file.
